


Mary and the Forest Guardian

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: After a little mishap from playing with Germany's dogs, Mary must go in the forest that surrounds Germany's home to get Berlitz's toy back after throwing it while he wasn't noticing. To her surprise, there appears to be someone in the forest after all that looks awfully familiar to her. Wait, why does he look like Germany? Is there something within the mysterious being that's related to Germany?
Series: The Magic Almanac [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335





	Mary and the Forest Guardian

"Now Mary, be safe, okay?" Germany said, kneeling down to Mary's height, "The dogs can be a little rough during playtime, but you'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah!" Mary squeaked, "Berlitz likes me and he's a good boy!" 

"That's right, Mary! But don't you think Aster and Blackie are good doggies too?"

"Yep! Aster is a nice Mama doggie, but Blackie snitches on me all the time!" 

"That's because Blackie cares about you, silly little girl! He just doesn't want you to get hurt." 

Bark! Bark! Bark! The three dogs were beginning to get very impatient, soon swarming around Mary to the point she fell over and ended up getting kissed by them. Blackie being the smallest of the three, naturally sat on Mary's chest as she was getting slobbered all over, giving the little girl nips and kisses. 

"Well, that's what happens when the doggies get bored, Mary. They just want to play with you!" Germany grabbed Mary, bringing her back to her feet. "There you go. Have fun, okay? If you need me, I'll be in the house." 

The cuckoos sang their song among the trees surrounding Germany's home, but there was an open area of land, with plenty of space and sunshine for the three dogs and Mary to frolic among each other. Mary held up a rubber ball with plenty of bite marks on it, thinking that Berlitz would immediately see it. With all of her might, Mary threw the ball as far as she can, only to see that the ball rolled deep into the dark, wooded forest that surrounded Germany's home. The poor child was scared to go in by herself, but she had to get that ball back for Berlitz. Just by surprise, Berlitz arrived alongside her, worried about Mary.

"I threw your ball, Berlitz." Mary said, fearing she disappointed Berlitz. "But it went in the forest and I'm scared to go by myself." 

Berlitz lowered himself to the ground, allowing Mary to ride on his back. Aster and Blackie ran up to the alpha male, wondering what was going on just as he stood back up on his paws.

 _I'm taking the little human to find my ball._ Berlitz communicated to the other dogs, in which Mary cannot even understand, _She's scared to go by herself._

 _Oh, Berlitz, are you sure you don't want us to join?_ Aster replied, concerned. _I refuse to see little human being eaten by wolves._

_You two know the drill. If I bark, get the Master._

_Heh! Wolves! I doubt they'll ever come out for Little Human!_ Blackie bragged, _Even I heard the Master say how much I care for her! That one time I called the Master over? Oh, turns out she was climbing somewhere for human food Master made! Heh heh!"_

_Not now, Blackie. I must get Chewball before I lose it forever. I love Chewball, and I get sad if the humans do not throw it to me._

Just like that, Berlitz dashed right into the forest, with Mary riding the German shepherd as if he were her noble steed. The forest was quite tranquil, with the sound of Berlitz's footsteps crunching among the needles and the old, fallen leaves on the forest floor. This didn't feel like an ordinary trip in the forest; the energy was radically different than before. Mary could easily feel the muscles tensing up from Berlitz, but still held on as much as she could so she wouldn't fall off. Despite that, the trustworthy canine still began to sniff all over the ground for his beloved ball, for his nose was keen on such smells.

All of a sudden, Berlitz began to bark furiously towards some trees, but Mary cannot see what poor Berlitz was barking at! At last, what Mary did see was someone she thought was familiar to her. 

"Mr. Germany?" 

The figure soon revealed themselves to be someone who looked a lot like Germany, only with much longer hair that flowed gracefully like a waterfall. Mary felt Berlitz lower himself down the man that stood in front of the two, bowing down to the guardian of the forest.

"Mr. Germany, what happened to your hair?" 

"And who might you be?" The guardian asked, who knelt down to the child.

"I'm Mary, and I'm the Bearer of the Almanac!" 

"Bearer of the Almanac... So it is." 

The sound of the ground furiously crunching grew louder and louder behind Mary and Berlitz, with the furious sounds of barking that soon quieted down as they grew close to Mary and Berlitz. Aster and Blackie slowly approached the guardian of the forest, soon bowing down to the figure. 

"Aster the Eldest is still a good, trustworthy girl, just as I remembered." 

"You know Aster, too?" Mary asked, baffled by the fact this unknown figure recognized one of the dogs.

"Of course I have. She was a gift I gave to my sons many, many years ago. It just happens that our magic has kept her youth for so long, as well as the other canines here too."

"Does that mean even when I grow up, Berlitz, Aster, and Blackie will be the same?"

The guardian nodded. "It's the magic from the ones who serve you as Bearer of the Almanac that keep those dogs young forever. You are only human, and that magic is smart enough to know not to touch humans." 

He looked up, soon standing back on his feet. Mary looked back, seeing her very father figure approaching.

"Mr. Germany!" 

"My beloved grandson, Germany." 

"Großvater...Is that really you?" Germany was surprised at the figure that looked quite a lot like him.

"I've been looking down from this here forest, and all I can say is that I'm proud of you." The guardian said, "You and your brother, both. I know the first bearer has given your older brother a difficult time, but I'm proud to say that you and your brother have made yourselves a wonderful father figure to this here little girl, Bearer of the Almanac, riding on man's best friend like a noble steed, just like I have on graceful equines in ages gone by. Now Mary, Bearer of the Almanac, do you know who I am?"

"You look like Mr. Germany!" Mary exclaimed,

The guardian chuckled, holding Mary's little hands. "You're right. There is a resemblance among us. Have you ever met my friend, Rome by any chance?" 

"He's a big statue in the garden!"

"That's right. I assume you met him that way, yes?" 

"He had a horsey too, and took me all around the gardens!" 

"Ah, Bucephalus. What a beautiful steed. Even I envied such a noble horse like that!"

"What's your name, mister?" Mary asked, innocent as ever.

"I am Germania, guardian of the forest. I am Germany's grandfather, as well as your friend Prussia's."

"You know Mr. Prussia too?!"

"Of course I do, silly. I did say that he is my grandson, after all."

Mary hopped off Berlitz, letting the trusty canine rest his back for once. "I remember I called Mr. Germany my Papa when I first met him!" Mary exclaimed, soon holding Germania's hand. "That means you can be my Grandpa!" 

"Oh, that sounds so lovely." His head soon jerked, soon standing back up on his feet. "Ah. I have sensed something within the forest. Before I go, young Mary, I believe you were looking for this?" He held out Berlitz's rubber ball in his hand, offering it to Mary. 

"You found Berlitz's ball!" 

"Ah, so that's what it was. I thought someone needlessly threw garbage in the forest. At least though, it's well loved by your canine friend. I shall see you two soon, alright?"

He turned around, a gentle wave and a bow, returning deep into the forest. Some of the songbirds within flew around the guardian of the forest, soon flying back up to the canopies above them. Just like that, he vanished, becoming one with the forest. 

"Großvater..." Germany muttered below his breath. 

The calm was interrupted when Mary ran over to her fatherly figure, holding his hand. "I didn't know you had a grandpa Mr. Germany!" Mary exclaimed excitedly, "He looks like you!" 

"I guess it runs in the family," Germany replied, soon picking Mary up in his arms. "Let's go home, because I made something special just for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, the surprise would be ruined, silly girl." He ruffled up her bangs, eventually with the two rubbing noses. They their conversation as they went out of the forest, with the three dogs following right behind them. Still, the cuckoos sang their song of the forest amongst those who crunch the fallen leaves and pine needles below their feet, just until they reached the grassy space. 

"Now, Mary," Germany began, setting the child down inside his home, "I made something that I think you would find to be fun and most importantly, educational. Close your eyes now."

Mary covered her eyes with her hands.

"No peeking."

Even Mary knew she had to cover the little gaps between her fingers, despite her curiosity to see what Germany had.

"Open up."

Mary uncovered her hands, seeing Germany holding a birdhouse he made with his own hands. "What's this?" Mary asked, picking it up and feeling it all around,

"It's a birdhouse," Germany answered, "It's for the little birdies to make a family, just like people do. They will feel safe from the wind and the rain as well since they have a roof over their head."

"Do you think Mr. Germania will like it too?" 

"Perhaps so. I think my grandfather will appreciate that the birds will be happy to raise a family in there, without worrying about the wind and thunderstorms." He then gave the birdhouse to Mary, holding the well-crafted home in her hands. She felt the blood, sweat, and tears that went into such a beautiful birdhouse, all for the sake for a young child to learn all about birds. On the other hand, Germany grabbed a hammer and some nails for the birdhouse to be mounted, so none of the birds won't have to worry about their new home falling from strong winds.

"I don't like thunderstorms, Mr. Germany. They're really scary..." 

"I don't either, but the dogs are very scared of them too. I heard you and your Vater would make pillow forts when it's thundering outside." 

"Yeah..."

"Maybe someday when I'm not too busy, we'll do that together when there's a storm."

The two went back outside, with Mary holding the birdhouse that Germany made as well as his hand. The three dogs immediately followed afterwards, wondering what their master and the little human are doing. 

"Here's a tree we can put it on," Germany said, soon lifting Mary up. "Now, let's find a good spot so I can hammer it down." 

Mary held the birdhouse, deciding how high or how low it should be. Eventually with some thinking and tinkering, she found a spot that was just right! "Is this good, Mr. Germany?" Mary asked, looking over at him for reassurance. 

"Ja. Hold onto me, okay? I don't want you to fall off."

Germany held Mary closer to him as the young child wrapped her arms around him, as if she were a baby koala. Despite her holding tightly onto Germany, she heard the banging of his hammer for just a bit which rang through her ears. 

"I know you don't like loud noises, Mary. See? Our little birdhouse is ready!" 

"How long will it take for a birdie to live there?" 

"Who knows, Mary. It might take a while." 

Much later still at night, Mary still wondered about the birds in Germany's birdhouse, despite being cozied up in bed. Poor Mary was restless, wanting to know who will move into the birdhouse. There was only one way to find out, and that was to go to Germany's and not get caught. Slowly and carefully, she climbed in the Almanac into Friendship Manor at the dawn of night, seeing nothing but the moon's rays shining down into the ballroom like a spotlight shining on a romantic dance between two lovers; only that the ballroom was completely void of people, other than the statue of Gaia that stood underneath the mezzanine. Now the challenge began, where Mary mustn't get caught by anyone this late at night. If she were caught, it was back to bed for her. Tiptoeing, she made her way across the ballroom and towards Hall Europe, as if she were on a high-stakes stealth mission. Eventually, Mary made it to Germany's door within Friendship Manor, slowly entering his home through the portal-like entrance disguised as a closet. All she saw was nothing but the night that filled the house and the three dogs sleeping together on their own dog beds, surrounded by their well-loved toys. The little girl tiptoed to the door that lead to the backyard from the living room, trying to not make a creak from the wooden floor below her. Unfortunately, a creak did come out, which made one of the dogs raise their heads. Mary froze, seeing one of the dogs sniff around until it stood up, making its way to her. 

"Shhh~" Mary whispered, "Blackie, I'm going to see the birdhouse!" 

The dachshund was rather mischievous, furiously sniffing her legs to try and make Mary laugh. She tried to hold it in, as Blackie knew that the little girl was very ticklish. After all, the little dog was doing his best to try and get their masters to wake up and see what Mary was doing.

"Stay here Blackie, okay?" 

The dog sat, watching Mary slowly go outside the house. The door opened slowly, with a little creak coming out that if it were just a little too loud, poor Mary would have gotten very overstimulated. Once outside, Mary ran as fast as she can on the grass towards the forest. Blackie immediately grew worried, barking as loud as he can for the other dogs to wake up and watch what was happening.

 _Blackie dear, I'm trying to sleep!_ Aster yawned, _Why in the world are you making such a ruckus?_

 _Little Human is here!_ Blackie barked, _She's running to the forest!_

 _What?!_ Berlitz snapped awake, _Why is she even awake in the first place?!_

 _Little humans are weird,_ Blackie answered, _We must get the Master!_

 _Goodness me!_ Aster whimpered, _I cannot let the Little Human be eaten by wolves this late at night! Come on!_

The three dogs scrambled upstairs to Germany's bedroom, where they heard their master loudly snoring peacefully, as if there was no worry left in this world. 

_On the count of three, we all bark as much as we can,_ Berlitz said, _One...two...three!_

The three dogs began their commotion, causing Germany to stir. Aster and Berlitz jumped on the bed, barking close to his ears as Blackie scrambled over to a ramp to climb on the bed so he didn't feel left out for his small size. 

"Hmmmh, what?" Germany groaned, stirring, "Why are you three causing a ruckus?" He placed a pillow over his head, trying his best to block out the noise. Eventually he succumbed to the dog's wishes, getting up out of bed even still with the dogs causing a commotion. 

Meanwhile, Mary made it to the very tree the birdhouse was at, looking up at it to see if any birds are sleeping in there. Alas, she is much too short to see inside, but still wondered. She sat on the ground, with some dirt getting on her soft, yellow nightgown. As if by magic, she felt something lifting her up, soon being placed back on a stable surface. Mary noticed two vines from the tree coming down to her sides, eventually making a seat for her to sit on. What kind of witchcraft was this?! As if things got much weirder, she felt someone pushing her, as if she were at a park on a swing, being pushed by one of her friends that took her out for a midday stroll. After all, the vines that grew around her did make a swing! But who in the world was pushing her? The little child looked back, seeing the new friend she made earlier in the day.

"Mr. Germania!" Mary exclaimed, "It's you!" 

"Yes, it's me." Germania said, who continued to push her on the vine swing, "Why are you here this late at night, young lady?" 

"I wanted to see if there's birds in the birdhouse."

"Birdhouse? Oh! I see. It appears my grandson is doing something nice for the birds of the forest." He stepped forth to the birdhouse, leaving Mary powering the swing with her own legs. One peek inside, he quickly turned back to Mary, a little smile on his face. "I have some good news." 

Hopping off the swing, Mary ran over to the elf-like ancient, trying her best to reach up by herself. He soon realized that Mary can't see the inside of the birdhouse, prompting him to lift the child up to the birdhouse's little hole. The ancient felt the child's energy in his hands, knowing that there was indeed, some good news to be seen.

"What did you see, young lady?" Germania asked,

"I saw two birdies!" Mary exclaimed, trying to contain her excitement, "And they were really fat and pretty! They were doing this!" She went behind the ancient one, grabbing a bit of his flowing cape and twirled herself in it, as if she were making herself into a cozied-up burrito. 

"Ah, I see. Is that why you wanted to come out here in the moonlight?" 

"Yeah!" She then looked back at the vine swing that grew with the forest's magic behind her, sitting back on it. "I want to be pushed, too." 

"As you say, my lady." 

The ancient one stood behind Mary, pushing her gently on the swing under the stars as the animals and two nations living in the house nearby were sleeping...or so they thought. What they didn't know was that Germany watched the two from the backyard's entrance as the three dogs that woke their master up sat beside him. All they can do was watch the beautiful scene of two friends having fun together under the moon, without an interruption in the world. 


End file.
